obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamsy Williams
Kamsy Zane William is pro wrestler,rapper,loudmouth and award giver known by his ring name Kamsy Strong,he's is currently signed to OBW.He was born in America on the 26 October 1985(age 29)and is half American half Canadian.His parents are John Williams and Sarah Williams. Debut(2013) Strong currently signed a contract with OBW and has appeared on storm and lethal lottery.Him,Kelli Banks,MVP Lux,Nikolai Sinclair,Jeff Stryker and Jessica Rati were in a Lethal Lotto Four corners match and strong came out in a losing effort. Feud With TommyCoolio (2014 - present) Strong introduce Coolio to OBW then after a week being friends Strong told him about Punisher and Velvet Sinclair who's married to Punisher and Tommy made a promo called tommy kidnaps velvet sky,people now want tommy to get off and he's been insulting but Strong doesn't like heels and went on to insult him stopping him from attacking punisher and that started a feud with punisher and tommy. Personal Life Kamsy Strong is also a rapper,tv personality and role model he's has produced a song called sexy4sexy.He's starred in many movies and when he was a child he was a 3 time wrestling champ. Strong is also the host of So Strong the reality show and talk show starring Strong and the OBW cast. The Sexiest Dude and So Sexy(2013-Present) Strong made a show called So Sexy and he was nicknamed The Sexiest Dude or So Sexy by a fan who said he looked smoking hot and decided to make it his nickname and called the fan Almost Sexier Than The Sexy and his fans are now named the Sexiest Sexies. Appearance .Wears sometimes red,blue or black(normally)trunks with an eagle on the side s and another c and on the back Sexy .Has hair like Corey graves and enters ring with a black shirt with strong4ever in cursive printed in gold wears boots with Chicago stars,knee pads with sexy in rhinestone and wristbands with rhinestones. In Wrestling · F.S.S stands for feeling so sexy is a fireman carry then I spin oppo around its impossible to break and I can never get dizzy after that I throw my oppo in the air then when he's landing a roundhouse kick on his head then a jumping cutter. Sexy Lock(omoplata crossface) R5SIS(Rated 5star in sexiness is a Crucifix Powerbomb some times from the top rope) Ladies Breaker(Tirt a whirl back breaker) Signature Moves Diving leg drop bulldog Diving Cross Body Half Nelson dropped into a Neck-breaker Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face Corkscrew dive transitioned into a diving neckbreaker Crooked Moonsault (Split-legged moonsault) Delayed vertical suplex Lady Lock DDT (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) Facewash Inverted facelock backbreaker Inverted frankensteiner Jackie Chan (While sitting in a corner, grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull him off the ropes by his legs, he performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) Pepsi Twist (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) Sexy-Handle Piledriver(Pumphandle reverse piledriver) Rolling fireman's carry slam Slingshot somersault senton Springboard corkscrew crossbody Suicide dive Dropkick Theme Song Cult of Personality by Living Colour(1st February 2013 - 2nd January 2014 Walk Alone by Jim Johnstone(2nd February 2014 - 26 February 2014) Time Of Dying by Three Times Grace(26th February 2014 - Present)